


Legends of tomorrow SHIPPITY SHIPS

by Chikabxy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, DarhkAtom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Mild Angst (maybe), Mild Smut, Zarlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabxy/pseuds/Chikabxy
Summary: Some can be read as one-shots but it is a continuing story. Just random ideas I had about things they could do. Was originally on wattpad when i didnt know about Ao3 and written before series 4. I have gone through and Changed Amaya to Charlie and added mona. Might not include gary and WONT Include constantine.-Random snippets of Ava being on the waverider and Zarlie being cute and some other (HOPEFULLY) good shit-Waterpark-Ava has to go away for a while-Zarlie getting closer





	1. Chapter 1

Ava opened her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. She had a smile of pure joy and love. Sara was already awake and had been watching Ava sleep while they were tangled intimately together. 

"Were you watching me you fucking weirdo?" Ava said jokingly, sparking lust in Sara's baby blue eyes.

"Maybe...". 

Sara had a mischievous look on her face as she put her hand on Ava's waist and started to slowly lower it, she stopped when she felt the soft lace underwear that Ava was wearing.  
Sara leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Ava's lips. Ava tried to hold back her smirk as she pulled away slightly, teasing Sara, making her come closer.  
Then grabbing Sara's waist and pulled her tightly into her body, they were holding each other and Sara leaned in and kissed her beautiful director.

Ava was the one who broke the kiss.  
" We have to get up you know, it's morning and if we continue this I won't be able to stop myself from doing something to you".

"That's my plan" Sara winked, knowing that it made Ava want her, though it was annoying at the same time, but in an adorably cute way.

"No, Sara, we have to get up, you know we can come back to this later" she said starting to get up herself.

Sara threw herself at Ava, rolling on top of her and pinning her down, careful not to hurt her.

"Or we could just continue it now" Sara said, cheekily smiling at Ava.  
Ava leanied in, almost viciously kissing the tiny tiny blonde. 

Unexpectedly, Sara pulled back saying, "yeah your right, we should get up" winking again. She hopped out of bed naked and Ava watched as she walked to the shower.  
She's such a tease, Ava thought sitting up and looking for her clothes that Sara had flung off around the room the night before. I love her. 

 

***********************************

 

When shecame back from her shower, she noticed a note on her bed, "See you tonight xx - Ava".  
She smiled at the thought of seeing Ava's beautiful face again. 

She stood up and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Zari and Charlie sat at the table talking about a show they had binge watched called "The good place".  
Zari looked up as Sara was sitting down with her food.

"Have fun last night?" She said with slight bags under her eyes.  
"You do know my room is quite close to yours, how do you and Ava even keep going for that long?"

She was partly annoyed that she was tiered but also happy because Sara was like a sister to her, and she knew how happy Ava made Sara.  
Sara's cheeks went slightly red and Zari looked at her trying not to laugh as Charlie proceeded to make jokes and inuendoes.

There weren't any anachronisms that day and no magical monsters, so the legends got a day off.  
They all went to Zari's room to hang out, drink and play video games.  
Mick didn't care for the games, he was ,of course, there for the booze.  
The day had passed quickly for all of the legends but Sara. When she didn't have Ava to annoy she thought about her a lot. She wasn't sad when she was gone and knew she was coming back, but she wanted her there. 

Just as Sara was thinking about her, she heard a familiar sound.


	2. Legends Film night

Ava had used her time courier to go directly to Zari's room, knowing that's where they would all be.

She was wearing an oversized camo hoodie and short black shorts.

Sara got up mid-game with Nate and walked over to her girlfriend, giving her a kiss like they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Get a rOOM" Charlie said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

They stopped the kiss and settled for a hug with warmth and so much love.  
Sara looked over the tall blondes shoulder at Zari and Charlie with raised eyebrows.

"You're one to talk."

The pair on the bed just both rolled their eyes and Charlie started to gently move her thumb over Zari's thigh.

"More of that later please though..." Ava whispered into the short blondes ear.  
Sara giggled a little bit as they let go of each other. 

Ava sat down on the rug, as Mick, Nate and Mona sat on the sofa and Zari and Charlie sat on Zari's bed with Ray and Nora leaning against the side.

Sara happily popped herself down onto Ava's lap as soon as she sat down.

"Long day?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, just a lot of boring paperwork after we fixed all those anachronisms. That's the worst part of my job, other than being away from you all day."  
The cute comment made both of them smile, adoring each other. While Zari made a gagging noise.

"Again you cant say shit Zari" Sara raised her eyebrow at Zari and Charlie sitting close to each other. Then turning back to Ava putting a chaste kiss on her cheek and resting her head on her shoulder as Ava wrapped her long tanned arms around Sara.

"I really love you director" she said in a quiet voice with a slight darkness washing over her eyes. Ava looked back at her, noticing the look. 

"Don't you call me that right now, you know what that does to me and we CANNOT do that in front of everyone" saying it in a hushed voice so the rest of the legends didn't hear. 

"Well its not like I called you daddy, that makes you even crazier. You know, I really underestimated your kinks when we first got together".   
Nate looked over at them whispering in each others ears rolling his eyes slightly at how adorable they are. 

"Umm... Sara... Not to interrupt but can we finish our game?". Sara gave him a death stare and visibly clung on to Ava tighter before Ava pushed her off her lap ass first, laughing at the assassin rolling onto the floor.

"HEY, THAT WAS MEAN, you might make me cry" Sara said in a sarcastic voice.

"Finish your game with Nate and then you get to cuddle up to me, and maybe we can all watch Netflix?"

"Sounds like a plan" Nate said smiling lightly.

Sara scooted over to grab the controller giving Ava the middle finger refusing to look at her, which just made Ava giggle to herself.

 

****************************************

 

Ten minutes passed as Sara won the game leaving Nate with a childish look of defeat as she jumped up with her hands in the air celebrating.

"Show off"

"Excuse me Nathaniel?" Sara looked down at him.   
"Awww are you a sore looser?" Slightly making fun of him, not in a mean way.

"No!" He replied too quickly only making Sara more smug. She then turned to the rest of the legends, "Netflix now..?" She had an over enthusiastic grin on her face when they all agreed.   
She then turned to her beautiful girlfriend at ran at her jumping on her lap and shoving her over on to her back on the floor. Laughing at Ava trying to act annoyed by it, she pulled her up back into a sitting position and took Ava's lap back as her seat. Resting her head on her shoulder once again as she played with Ava's hair.  
"Wanna get popcorn and then binge some B99?" Sara suggested.

"Hecking yes, I love Gina" Mona squeaked.

"As long as I can get more beers with that popcorn" Mick said lazily.

"Beer is all you think about isn't it?" Zari questioned him as Charlie, Nora and Mona tried to conceal their laughter.

"I wont have any popcorn but I wouldn't mind some coffee" Ray said.

After about 15 minutes of bickering about what movie to watch they finally decided to watch 'Leon'. 

Nate and Ray had got some snacks as Ava and Sara dragged a small sofa in to Zari's room for them to sit on.  
Then they all settled down to watch the film as Ray got up to turn the lights off and Nate started the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give my twitter a follow if you want - @JodipWhittagill
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this bullshit so far :))


	3. Sofa cuddles

Sara sat down leaning against the arm of the sofa putting her legs up over half of the cushion. Ava then, not so gracefully, fell on top of her lying down over the short blonde and the rest of the cushion, happily humming to herself as she did so. They were sat nearer the back of the room and everyone was watching the film so they just wanted to snuggle up and act how they would if it was just them, excluding all the things they wanted to do to each other of course.

Sara grabbed a blanket to pull over the pair, looking away for a second or two. Ava was in a really playful mood though, so she grabbed a loose pillow and shoved in Sara's unsuspecting face and as she pulled it away kissed her on the forehead, with a cheeky smirk. 

"As much as I love snuggling up with you, you're so annoying sometimes" Sara said sarcastically, knowing Ava would know what she really meant. Which was - I love snuggling don't make me hit you across the head with a pillow back - Ava saw this as a way to tease Sara though. So she held on to the pillow and hit Sara's side with it, then dropping the pillow and pinning Sara's arms to the arm of the chair, above her head.

There were golden and blueish lights coming off of the TV illuminating their faces slightly and giving them both a warm, healthy glow. And they were talking very quietly and contently to one another, trying to not disrupt or talk over the film.  
Sara had resumed stroking Ava's hair and Ava was munching on some salty popcorn. Sara then took a piece right out of Ava's hand as she was about to put it in her mouth and pulled a face trying to make Ava think she hated it.

"Eww... It's as salty as you in the morning" She said concealing a laugh.

"You just pretended to hate it to call me salty didn't you?" she said with a smile playing at the sides of her mouth that Sara noticed instantly.

"Hey at least I make you smile and you love me" Sara replied.

"Yeah I do... Ugh, you are so annoying"

"You still love me"

"Your still annoying"

"Yes, so are you"

They continued to just focus on each other rather than the film. Ava was sprawled out on top of Sara, thinking this is how she's always the most comfortable and Sara thinking the same. Ava rested her head on Sara's chest playing with the hem of her shirt. Not in a sexual way, just using it as something to so with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Sara's back. They finally dragged there eyes away from each other and were actually watching the film, as Ava fell asleep, with a slight quiet snore only Sara heard as she was drifting off peacefully. Sara continued to watch the film not moving at all to not wake Ava up. And she dozed off soon after anyway. Both happy and secure in the others arms.

 

When the film ended most of the legends were still awake. Only the couple of blondes and Mick had fallen asleep. Zari just opened another beer and the sound was enough to wake the sleeping alcoholic up.

Ray, Nate and Mick left for the night. It was 2AM in the morning and they were all tiered but everyone had a free day tomorrow so they could all sleep in.  
It left Charlie and Zari with the task of waking Sara and Ava up and kicking them back to their room so they themselves can have some 'privacy'.

Sara was a light sleeper so Charlie just flicked her on the nose to wake her up. Sara's assassin instincts kicked in and she grabbed her wrist, but it didn't hurt because she was too tiered to hurt her and instantly stopped once she realised who it was anyway.

"Hey! I was having a good dream!" Sara said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well this is my room and you can dream about Ava any other time" Zari replied and caused Charlie to snigger quietly.

"Well actually I wasn't dreaming about Ava" Sara said glancing at Ava sleeping on top of her.  
Zari simply shot her a knowing look with raised eyebrows.

"Ok fine it was about Ava but it wasn't THAT kind of dream".

"Sure Jan" Zari said judgementally and joking. "Wake your girlfriend up and can you two get out of my room".

"Why?" Sara replied, "So you two can fool around, huh" Almost laughing at her own joke.  
Zari rolled their eyes and Charlie just raised her eyebrows. 

"Well..." Charlie replied, flicking Ava on the nose trying to wake her. 

Sara decided to leave it for now and resumed trying to wake Ava up, but nothing was working. So Sara grabbed onto Ava's shirt and rolled off the sofa landing on Ava. Unsurprisingly, that did it. Ava's eyes shot open looking up at her girlfriend.

"You know you don't have to be so violent waking me up"

"Well if I wasn't you wouldn't wake up" Sara said while standing up and dragging Ava up with her.  
Charlie then kicked them out of Zari's room and the blonde couple headed down the hall to their room.


	4. Cranky mornings

When they reached their bedroom they went inside, slightly tipsy from the long night of drinking, snuggling and movies they were both tripping over their own feet. Ava was more tiered from being up the night before, which may have Sara's fault, not that she minded, a long day at the Bureau and then being up until 2AM. Even if she did have a nap for 30 minutes asleep on Sara, during the film, she was very tiered. Tiered to the point she fell straight onto the bed with her clothes on.

"Ava, you're going to overheat if you sleep in that hoodie." Sara said undressing herself, until she stood in her comfy padded bra with slight lacing at the sides and plain black underwear. Then she moved to Ava's side and pulled her hoodie off, with Ava lazily kicking her shorts off, so she was wearing a nude t-shirt bra with a nice pattern and plain nude underwear, similar to Sara's, apart from the colour.

She crawled over the top of Ava, to lazy to walk around the bed, and then cuddled up net to her girlfriend, pulling the blanket over them both she rested her head on the taller blondes chest and moved Ava's short little hairs off of her face.

Ava kissed Sara on the top of her head and was asleep as soon as she put her head down onto the soft bed.  
Sara looked up at her beautiful, currently being used as a pillow, partner, smiled to herself and dozed off shortly after. Happy and peaceful. Her nightmares had gotten A LOT better, only having them when Ava wasn't there, and when Ava wasn't there, half the time her dreams would be about her girlfriend that she thought the world of, rather than her   
haunting past.

 

************************************

 

Ava woke up before Sara at about 12AM. She was not a morning person. But somehow, waking up next to Ava with their bodies entangled and feeling her warmth so close made it ok. It was even better when she was the one to wake up first, getting to see her girlfriend so peaceful and content. Waking up to her gave her joy every day. Now that she has Ava, she still wasn't a morning person but, she managed to be happy in the mornings.  
Ava felt the same way, but sometimes, she can be a little cranky. It was something that made Sara love her more, but until she has her morning tea she can be a nightmare sometimes.

Sara looked over at Ava, adoringly taking in the whole picture before Ava started to wake up. She opened her bright, ocean blue eyes and looked down to Sara, who's head was still resting on her chest as it was when they fell asleep the night before.

"Good-morning beautiful" the short blonde said smiling up at her.

"There are no good mornings Sara."

"Is a certain someone cranky again?" Sara said it in a babyish voice that, while slightly annoying, made Ava laugh.

"Yes. But I just need a cup of tea from my favourite person."

"Awww! am I your fav-" "Gideon!, my favourite person who makes the tea." Ava replied with a sarcastic smile and a kiss on her real favourite person's rosy, now pouting, lips. It wasn't passionate or comforting, it was love. A kiss of pure love that sent a tingle down both of their spines.  
Sara looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand and then back to Ava. 

"As much as I want to cuddle up all day it's 12:07AM and if we don't get up now we wont sleep tonight, not that we were going to anyway if you know what I mean." Sara said with a suggestive smirk.

"Babe, I always know what you mean." Ava said before lazily agreeing to get up.  
They got out of bed and Sara put on a plain white vest-top, flannel loosely over it and some black jeggings, because they were so much more comfortable than normal jeans. Ava put on a khaki green t-shirt and a pair of greyish ripped jeggings. Since neither of them had anything to do all day they didn't put shoes on, just a pair of regular trainer socks each.

Sara grabbed Ava's hand and interwind their fingers as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.


	5. Waterpark

Mick had already started on the beers and had his feet up on a table and Nate, Zari, Charlie and Nora were sitting eating breakfast.  
The couple walked in towards the food fabricator letting go of each others hands and instantly missing the warmth.  
Nate held his hand up to Ava for a high five as they walked past him, which Ava willingly accepted with a smile, not saying anything.  
Sara got herself a bowl of cereal and a few strawberries. She would offer Ava one, but she knew that she hated fruit. Ava got French toast. 

French toast had become her favourite breakfast food. Not just because of the taste, but because it reminded her of her first morning on the Waverider. It was a moment she would keep close to her heart and remember forever, even after their first night together she already had very strong feelings for Sara that were reciprocated but neither would've admitted to it then, because it would've been to early.

They sat down next to each other, putting their food on the table. Ava had Nate to her left and was talking to him about something completely random that Nate probably brought up as Sara talked to Zari about their deep feelings. Sara and Zari could always open up to each other, in an almost sister like way, they've both lost siblings so it was nice to be close to someone in that way again for both of them.  
Even though they were having different conversations Ava still kept the closeness by crossing her legs and touching her foot to Sara's leg just for the touch of warmth and closeness as they finished their food.

"HEY EARTH TO NATE AND AVA!" Zari shouted trying to get their attention because they had gotten so wrapped up in their conversation.

"Yeah? What?" Ava said turning around, while Nate was already at a good angle to talk to Sara and Zari, he just hadn't noticed them before.

"What do you guys want to do today?" the short blonde asked. They had a free day and a time ship, they could do anything they wanted.

"OH MY GOD! I just had a good idea"

"Spill it then Nora" Ava said glancing back at her.  
"We should go to a WATERPARK. I've never been to one.

"I've never been to one either, clone thing. Ava said and Sara instantly took her hand under the table, she knew Ava was getting better with the clone trauma but it could still be hard at times. Sara understood that. But in this scenario Ava was ok anyway so she just smiled fondly at her.

"I'm down," Sara replied "What about you Z? I know you'll like any excuse to see Charlie in a bikini."

"I've also never been to one. Just didn't take to the idea when I was younger, could be cool to do now..."

"YES! I'm so exited, should we get our stuff and go now?" Nate said a little bit too excitedly.

"Ok sure. Hey mick, wanna come? You could just sit by the pool with a beer." Sara asked, turning round to face him.

 

************************************

 

They all arrived at the waterpark. Sara, Ava, Zari, Charlie, Nora, Ray, Nate, Mick and even Mona went, because they called and asked if she wanted to go. And being the small child that she is, she said yes immediately.  
They walked towards a row of 9 sun loungers by the side of the pool and put all their towels down as they took off the clothes they had worn there. 

Nate was wearing light blue swimming trunks and Ray was wearing Mint green trunks. Mick decided to go in an open shirt and black shorts. Zari had decided to wear a beautiful yellow swimming costume and Charlie wore a khaki green bikini. Ava had worn a dark red bikini with bits of rose gold and Sara had chosen a dark floral bikini. Zari had her hair in a high pony-tail and Sara and Ava both had their hair down. Mona had come in a one piece with a palm tree on it.

The waterpark was beautiful, and there actually weren't that many people there. There was a massive pool with a wave machine that went off for 10 minutes every hour, big, bright blue slides that all led into another massive pool. There was also an area that was restricted for kids that had a few medium-sized slides into one pool and another larger pool that got more shallow at one point where there was a swim up bar. There were palm trees everywhere, a few food and drink stands and a some sun-loungers dotted around. All the pathways were a light grey cement colour with white grip paths in the middle so people didn't slip. That's what the large slip-n-slide on the grass was for.

"Wow, this place is amazing..." Ava said in awe.

"Hell yeah!" Nate said enthusiastically.

Ava saw Sara standing a bit to close to the pool and saw her chance, she ran over to her and excitedly shoved her off the side, into the pool. Sara gave a slight squeal as she fell in and everyone laughed, especially Ava.

"OMG AVA YOU'RE A GENIUS." Nate barely managed to say, choking on his laughter and he gave Ava an over-enthusiastic high five that hurt both of their hands but they didn't let anybody else know that.

"AVA! I'M GOUNNA KILL YOU!" The now drenched Sara shouted playfully as she climbed out the pool. Ava ran straight away with Sara not far behind her. They ran all the way around the pool because Sara couldn't catch up, Ava's long legs gave her an advantage.  
It all happened too quickly. They had run back round to where Nate was waiting unseen by the couple. As Ava ran past he jumped out and made Ava fall into the pool, Sara laughed hystericly as he jumped in after her splashing her more and they got into a water fight. Sara then got Nora Zari and Mona and they all jumped in together, drenching themselves and giving an extra large splash for Nate and Ava.

They were in a Water WAR.


	6. Chapter 6

After some time of everybody splashing each other playfully, like children, they had decided to go on some waterslides and were all, excluding mick, waiting In line for the biggest one in the park. It was 6 floors high at the top of a structure that had a few slides on each floor.

"This is so high up and so steep." Ava said looking at the slide.

"Aww is little Ave's afraid of height's..." Nate said jokingly, earning a laugh from everyone.  
"Well you can go down it by yourself, in a pair or in a three so ill go with Ava, you go with Mona, Zari goes with Charlie and Nate, you go with Mona?."   
"Besides, I wouldn't want my little Ave's to be scared" she said in a baby voice playfully.

"You're the little one Peter Pan." She shot back almost making herself laugh.

"Why did you call her Peter Pan?" Zari asked curiously raising her eyebrows.

"NO REASON!" Sara said a little too loudly, quickly putting her hand up over Ava's mouth.   
"You better shut up" she said in an ALMOST threatening way.

"You better make me..." Ava said leaning down to kiss her cute girlfriend.

"Hey lovebirds you can do that later look its your turn" Zari said pointing at the slide as Nate laughed.

Sara sat down on the slide and waited for Ava to join her.   
"Oh come on I don't bite." She grinned.

"You literally bit me this morning." Ava said in a hushed voice so only Sara heard, sitting down behind Sara wrapping her legs around her hips and her arms around her waist.  
They set off down the slide. It went on straight for a bit and then turned to the right doing a loop, next going into a left bend that was in a dark tunnel. Sara lent into Ava so they were closer, loving the feeling of their skin touching. They got to the bottom of the slide and fell into the water both giggling.  
They swam to each other and just enjoyed the moment looking into each others eyes, before Zari, and Charlie came down the slide splashing the blonde couple as they fell into the water.

"HAH, ZARLIE FOR THE WIN" Charlie taunted, making Zari roll her eyes, but smile.

 

After a few more slides, and trying out the slip-n-slide which they all loved, most of them were back on the sun-loungers with drinks and Sara, Ava and Zari were sitting at the swim up bar. Sara ordered a blue lagoon cocktail and Ava ordered a Vodka and diet coke, Zari just had some pineapple juice with ice.

 

"So, what do you think of this waterpark, you like it?" Sara asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah I really do, it's so nice to spend days with all of you guys." Ava replied.

"Same, and I can get to know Charlie more" Zari agreed.

"Wow"

"Wow what Ava?"

"You're smitten"

"AM NOT" Zari protested. Then looking behind her catching Charlies eye and smiling.  
"Okay fine maybe I am a little."

"You want to get an ice cream after this?" The short blonde suggested.

"FOOD yes I want food."

"Yeah I saw a kiosk earlier that looked like it had good ice cream." Ava replied finishing her drink.   
"Hurry up with your drink, you put the idea of ice cream in my head now and I really want one." Ava said smiling at her girlfriend and getting into the pool to swim up to the edge and get out. Sara watched as Ava pulled herself up out of the water, looking seamlessly beautiful and followed her soon after with Zari.

She walked up to the ice cream stand where everyone else already was. Ray got Raspberry ripple, Nora got strawberry, Zari had gotten cookie dough, Charlie had gotten chocolate brownie and Nate got bubble-gum, which Mona had tried a bit of and decided she wanted some too.

"Hey babe, what flavour do you want?" Ava asked as the cashier handed her a Mint ice-cream and a bottle of water. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure.."

"Sara, you always say your not sure and you always end up getting chocolate. Just say chocolate." She replied with a soft smile.

"Damn, Director Sharpe, you know me too well." Sara said grinning.  
Ray, Nate and Nora had already gone back to the sun-loungers and Ava and Sara were walking back together while Mona and Zari decided to get another ice cream and Charlie stayed with them.

"Can I try some of that mint?" Sara asked and Ava simply held it up for Sara to try in response. Ava saw her change yet again, and jammed it into Sara's nose making her pull back with a shocked and playful face, while Ava just giggled.

"Ava? What the hell, you have to get this off my face now." Sara said with a fake pout.

The taller blonde then put her hand up to her girlfriends face, but instead of wiping it off she grabbed Sara's head and leaned in licking it off of her nose. 

"You are such a weirdo, never change." Sara said laughing slightly wiping her nose to get Ava's saliva off of it as they got to the sun-loungers and sat down to eat their ice cream.

Nate checked his watch, that he had left with all the rest of their stuff.  
"Omg its 6PM, we've been here for about 5 hours."

"Well it been really fun so I guess the time just flew by, thanks for the suggestion by the way Nora." Ava replied smiling at them all.   
"Can we stay for another hour or so and just relax?"

"That sounds good to me, its getting kind of dark anyway." Sara replied.   
Just as she said that an array of blue, purple and fiery golden lights flickered on, strung up around the trees and buildings and every surface they could be on. It gave it a less childish fun, more beautiful and classy look.

"Wow, this place is even more beautiful at night." Zari said quietly, in awe of the way the waterpark had changed, as Charlie moved next to her and rested her head on Zari's shoulder.

Nora sat with ray at the edge of the pool.

Sara walked over to the sun-lounger Ava was on and sat in-between her lap so her legs were wrapped around her waist, like they has been on the waterslide, and leaned back into Ava resting her head on her shoulder. The tall blonde then kissed her neck softly as she wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, pulling her closer.

Everyone just sat quiet and content drinking delicious cocktails all happy from the amazing day they had shared as they watched the reflection from the lights dance on the surface of the water.   
After a while, they all decided it was getting late and the park would be closing soon so they got up and headed back to the Waverider.


End file.
